


Broken Cages

by tposing_sniper



Series: The Caged Dove, and the Rabbit With the Key [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Manipulation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tposing_sniper/pseuds/tposing_sniper
Summary: Hello~ If you haven't read 'The Caged Dove', please read it first ^-^
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: The Caged Dove, and the Rabbit With the Key [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211780
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ If you haven't read 'The Caged Dove', please read it first ^-^

Sniper leaned outside, resting against the side of the base. The night sky was comforting, covering Sniper like a familiar blanket. Bringing a lit cigarette to his lips, he sighed as the nicotine hit. He’d not smoked in a hot minute. Medic was too important. Medic...right now he was sleeping.  _ I hope he sleeps well. Poor bugger.  _

As he smoked, he fingered a cool vial in his pocket. Concentrated medi-gun formula. He’d swiped a bottle ages ago when he had a chance, and didn’t know the doctor that well. Seemed like the sort of thing that would be useful. Especially now, as Respawn was off for the night.

One cigarette was quickly finished, and Sniper felt himself going for another.  _ Piss. I gotta pace myself. Where the hell am I gonna get more when these run out? Not from Spy. _

“Errgh.” Sniper groaned, shivering. It was cold, and his vest provided little protection. “Well, I guess now is as good a time as any.” Sniper walked back inside, causally tossing his cigarette butt over his shoulder. He knew what he had to do.

_ Here’s the wanker’s door.  _ Sniper thought of knocking, but decided against it. He pushed the door open, silently closing it behind him.

The room was dark, still. Sniper smirked and flicked the lights. 

The body under the covers moaned in complaint. “Ugh. Med? That you?” Squinting, Engineer sat up.

“‘Fraid not, mate.”

Engineer glared at Sniper, eyes adjusted to the light. “And what the hell are you doin’ here? Never knock, do ya?”

“Here to...clear up some misunderstanding. Listen up.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Engineer stretched and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully.

“I said listen, didn’t I?” Sniper's voice was cool. Calm. Professional. “Righty, here’s the thing. You think you an’ Medic are still together, roight? That he was just having a lil’ breakdown, and he’ll be back?”

“And how in the fucking hell are you privy to this information?” Engineer’s voice was guarded, low and defensive. His robot hand lowered, clenching into a fist.  _ He  _ sleeps _ with that freaky thing on? Jesus. _

“Never mind that. Actually, ya know what, let’s mind it!” Sniper smirked. “See, Medic don’t love you anymore,  _ mate.  _ It’s really over. Yer looking at his new  _ boyfriend.  _ Course, we got together after Medic broke up with ya, he didn't cheat or any-“ Sniper was cut off as metal connected with the side of his jaw. The Aussie flew back, slamming into the door. Head spinning with pain, Sniper frantically reached into his pocket. Pulling out the red vial, he downed it. Instantly the pain was gone, and Sniper was buzzing with energy. His blade flashed as Sniper jumped up, renewed. “Nice shot. Unfortunately for you, I came prepared.” He pointed his Kurki at Engineer's heart. 

The two men stood, facing off. Both panted as Sniper wiped the blood from his chin. While Engineer had gotten the first blood, clearly Sniper had the upper hand. He had a bloody  _ knife.  _

Well...it wasn’t bloody _ quite  _ yet.

Twisting his blade a little to ensure Engineer’s attention, Sniper continued. “So, here’s what  _ you're  _ going to do. Leave Medic the fuck alone. He’s mine now, and I’m his. It’s over for you. You got that through your thick brain?”

Engineer scowled, gritting his teeth. “I don’t believe it. What did you  _ do  _ to him?”

“I listened to him. I freed him from you, and it better stay that way. ‘Fuck ‘im up and I’ll make you pay’, eh? Turns out that fucker-upper was  _ you  _ all along!”

With a shout of anger Engineer lunged forward, but Sniper was quicker. Drawing an upwards slash, blood poured out from under Engineer’s eye. He fell back, clutching his left eye and cursing. 

Sniper stood over him, bloodied blade ready for more.

Engineer glared up at Sniper with his uncovered eye. Black hate curled behind his gaze. “Get the fuck out.” Engineer’s voice came in a growl through gritted teeth, blood leaking between his fingers. “Before I fucking kill you.” 

Sniper scoffed. Then scoffed some more. Then threw his head back and  _ laughed  _ in the furious man’s face. “Like to see ya  _ try,  _ ya wanker. I’ll gut ya like a Smismiss _ turkey _ !” __

Engie’s anger simmered as he took in his position. His mind began calculating and taking stock of the situation he had been so rudely awakened into. He was defenceless against the man who Medic  _ had  _ been spending a lot of time with lately...betrayed by his own doubts, Engineer dropped his head. Not wanting to hear the answer to the question he asked. “Is he...at least...happy?”

“Medic is more happy with me then he’ll  _ ever _ be with you! You fucking loser.” With a final sneer, Sniper left the Engineer to his rage. As he walked back to his room however, his prideful expressions faded.  _ Engineer is pissed _ .  _ I hope I didn’t make things worse for Medic....I tried to be as clear as possible...course, I didn’t exactly need to go that far. Piss.  _

_ Whatever. That fucker deserved it. He treated Medic like crap. Never taking  _ his  _ feelings into account. _

_...how would Medic react to me doing this? I didn’t really...think of that either.  _

_ I just want Medic to be happy. _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The dispenser shuddered under Engineer’s blows. Unable to sleep, face hurting like mad, he’d throw himself into his work. Instead of blowing off steam as he hoped, it just seemed to be making him angrier the more he thought about it. 

_ Medic fucking loves ME! He said so himself, he called me his love! We’ve kissed, fucked, cuddled, we, we were in love! What the hell happened? It was perfect until...until he started ‘helping’ that son of a she-devil Sniper! Who does that mangy piss-throwing possum think he is? Fucker barely says a word to anyone since he started here, then suddenly he's all open wi’ Med? Just suddenly all chummy? What, did the rugrat get tired of jackin’ himself off each night, so he went and found someone else to do it-  _ Engie shuddered in disgust at the thought of Medic in that role. _ I don’t understand! _ He wailed in his head, anger fading into sadness as he dropped his wrench. Clattering to the ground with a loud clang of metal, Engie kicked it to the side.  _ I thought Medic loved me. I love him. This isn’t fair. I want Medic. I want my Med back. I just...want to be happy! _

_ Was  _ Medic _ happy?  _ Engie’s doubts came, echoing the voice of his lecturing father.

_ Well, ‘course he was...he said I was kind an’.... _

_ And told ya to go away more often than not. He didn’t seem very happy around you recently, did he? _

Snatching his wrench off the floor, the smashing of metal continued, getting louder and louder as Engie tried to drown out his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird. Getting up didn’t feel any different. Stale morning coffee was as terrible as ever. Clothes slid on, birds were fed, life continued as normal. Having an actual boyfriend felt earth breaking, a tremendous thing. How dare his day-to-day be the same. Everything inside felt different and new, but the earth had not shifted nor warped: things were things. Maybe his heart beat a little faster at the thought of seeing Sniper. But not enough was different. The world should be singing in celebration, instead it listlessly watched as normal.

The intercom buzzed, the dry voice of the Administrator warning that a match would begin in an hour.  _ Vell, ve couldn’t put off fighting forever.  _ Medic’s insides twisted with worry.  _ I hope Sniper does vell today.  _ Although he wouldn’t admit it to himself, even as a thought, he knew that if Sniper had tremors again it meant that he had doubts about his and  _ Medic’s  _ relationship. The very idea was soul crushing. Medic wanted nothing else in the world but to be with Sniper, and for Sniper to be happy.

_ Vell...time to practice medicine. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One. Two. Three. Sniper's hands moved rhythmically, turning heads into a fine red mist. He was back, focused. With each headshot Sniper’s smile grew.  _ I love my boyfriend. Bang. _ Soldier down.  _ I love Medic! Bang _ . RED Heavy was now a little more red. “Heh. Too slow, fatso!” Sniper jeered. Terribly unprofessional, but god, Sniper couldn’t help it. He was so happy! He was back, his skills were back! Head clear, hands focused.  _ Fuck Spy. _ Sniper thought, aiming his scope at the not-well-hidden RED spy.  _ All he did was drag me down. Bang.  _ Spy down. It felt a little odd, killing the RED spy. He was so similar to BLU’s own. Sniper remembered when he encountered the RED spy in the sewers...that was messy. He unleashed all his frustrations on him. RED spy didn’t really deserve to be mangled, but what else could Sniper do? He couldn’t kill the BLU spy.  _ Bang.  _ Sniper felt like a fool, smiling so widely. But  _ damn  _ was it such a good day.  _ Medic bloody fixed me. In a way no one expected. I can’t wait to tell him how great I feel! God, I’m such a lucky wanker to have him. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BLU team was ecstatic. Hooting and hollering, they returned to their base, victorious. Sniper’s recovery did not go unnoticed, and the lanky man was surrounded by congratulations and cheers. As Medic watched his boyfriend get swarmed by the other mercs, his heart swelled with pride and happiness.  _ Sniper really is better! Oh, he did so vell today!  _

Demoman disengaged Sniper from the one armed hug he had caught him in, and let out a happy bellow. “Time ta celebrate! Solly, come ‘ere and help meh with th’ scrumpy!”

Taking advantage of the merc's distraction as they began prepping for the celebration party, Medic slid up to Sniper. The Aussie seemed a little overwhelmed by all the attention, but his gaze solidified as he looked at Medic. “Hello, my love.” Medic whispered.

Sniper grinned, and embraced Medic. “Med, you're a bloody genius! Ya knew exactly how to fix me.” His sly wink was not missed by Medic, who was struggling against the urge to kiss his beaming face. 

“Indeed he did.” Spy’s french smoke broke apart the two. Medic felt his heart catch in his throat as he looked at Spy. To his relief, Spy simply gave him a nod of respect. “You did well, Doctor. I must confess I had my doubts.”

Medic chuckled awkwardly. “Vell, I’ll admit it vasn’t easy. But I am very pleased vith Sniper’s progress.”

Spy looked at Sniper, who had taken the opportunity to sneak off, as was now helping Scout with a case of beer. “We all are. Seems as if it's going to be some party.”

“Ja, vell, it's been a vhile since ve’ve had a solid victory like zhis. Ve all need a break, I’d say.”

Spy smirked. “Well, if that's what the doctor recommends. Say, have you seen Engineer recently? I haven’t seen him since the battle ended.”

“Ah...no, I haven’t, sorry. Perhaps he’s got a project or something he's working on.” Medic said as nonchalantly as possible.  _ I haven't seen him since yesterday. I...don’t want to see him. _

“Hmm. Not like him to miss a celebration.”

Medic wordless shrugged.  _ You’re so fucking nosy...just leave him alone. You can’t find out... _

“Anyways...I’ll leave you be. Have to make sure that Demo serves something actually drinkable. Again, _ bon travail _ , mon amie.” 

Watching Spy’s receding form, Medic shivered.  _ If he finds out my ‘good work’ is actually...a relationship vith Sniper, an ‘amie’ I vill be no more. He’s fucking dangerous. We need to be careful. _

Sniper caught Medic’s eye. He lifted up a bottle of beer, and smiled cheekily. Medic grinned back, fondness replacing worry.  _ I suppose right now I should relax, and celebrate Sniper’s recovery! I can be a downer later. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the party began to hop, Spy couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that  _ something _ was wrong. A lifetime of work had honed his skill in sensing these things, and no amount of wine in his belly could shake it away. Discreetly gnawing on his lip, Spy watched as Medic and Sniper drank together. Sure, Scout and Demoman were also there, but...those two seemed separated from the rest of the group somehow. It seemed a sort of  _ friendship _ had formed with Sniper’s treatment.  _ Sniper. _ ..Spy let out a sigh. _ He avoided me again. When will this foolishness end...I’ve given him space, privacy, as he requested. Time to think. I just wish he would think quicker. _ Red wine swirled in his crystal glass as he brought it to his lips. _ My patience grows thin. I just want things to be how they were before.  _

And where  _ was  _ Engineer? The hard-hatted texan had not shown up after all. It's not that Spy  _ enjoyed _ his drunk country songs, but they were certainly better than whatever ‘music’ the rest of the mercs could provide. As Demoman brought out his bagpipes, Spy sighed again. That was his cue to leave. Quickly, but still dignified, he gulped down the rest of his wine and left the common room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aftermath of very drunken bagpipes still ringing in his ears, Medic heard a sloppy voice. An  _ attractive _ sloppy voice. 

“Medic, are you drunk?”

Medic paused for a moment, thinking hard. Finally, looking up at the tipsy Aussie next to him, he announced “I’m...not  _ not  _ drunk.”

“That...means you're drunk.”

“No no, zhat’s double zhe not-ness. Not times two. Very not-not-not-n...” Medic trailed off, body swaying. His mouth hung slightly ajar as he gave Sniper a shit-eating grin. “Maybe a little. Tiny. Small. Puny. Scout.” (Scout had long ago passed out during Demoman’s third ‘melody’, and was currently being used as one of Soldier's bets in his and Heavy’s intoxicated poker game. The chances didn’t look good for the American duo.)

“Scout?”

“Ja, he’s, he’s small. Zhat’s how drunk I am.”

“You’re as drunk as…a Scout.”

“A very small Scout.”

“Roight.”

“Right.” 

“See, using that logic I’m thinkin’... it’s more like, like, you’re as drunk as a  _ Heavy. _ ”

“Is...he small?” 

Sniper laughed, fondly caressing Medic’s hair. “No, not at all. Jesus, you're beautiful.”

Medic smiled drunkenly. “‘Course. You shure you’re not drunk as vvell? Ya can’t keep yer hands off me.” 

Sniper grinned, sliding into Medic’s lap. Snuggling close, he whispered. “Maybe. Just a little. Less tha’ ya, I betcha.”

Medic stuttered, face already flushed with alcohol reddening as Sniper rested on him. Going to take a gulp of beer, his unsteady hands missed. Alcohol dribbled down his chin and chest. “Ah...fruicken…”

“Here.” Sniper’s tongue was on his chin. Upwards it slowly travelled, licking up the spilled beer. Noses millimeters apart, Sniper smirked. “Let me clean tha’ up for you.”

“Give me bac’ ma beer.” Medic grinned, then kissed Sniper. 

They broke apart, gasping as their bodies remembered to breathe. Medic's unsteady gaze fumbled around, then froze as they landed on the person sitting across from them in the booth.

Using his bagpipes as a pillow, Demonman seemed hardly conscious. Seeing Medic's gaze, he lifted his whiskey bottle slightly. “Ayyyyyy....savin’ beer. Kne’ ya lads wer’ smart. Cheeeeerrs.”

Despite Demoman's oblivious state, Medic still felt fear. _ He didn't, no one could, know about Sniper. Not yet. _ He turned to Sniper, panicky. “Snip...Sniper, we gotta get ou’ o’ ‘ere. People, zhey’ll, uh, ya kno’-”

“Yea. Yea, I feel ya. Feelin’ ya.” Sniper grinned at his joke, hands resting on Medic's chest. “Uh, roight. Ya wanna git out? Sure. Let's go.”

Easier said than done. Sniper stood up without too much difficulty, but Medic was drunker than he cared to admit. Sniper caught him from falling over. “Oof. Roighty. Comon’ mate. Up ya go.” Flinging a gloved arm over his shoulder, a tipsy Sniper and drunk Medic jerkingly made their way out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was dark. Medic seemed to be getting heavier as he slipped to and from unconsciousness. “Whoa, easy mate!” Sniper barked, as Medic swayed precariously, almost dragging Sniper down with him. Sniper tried to focus on walking. “Roight. Riohght. Uhh. Wazzay we sing? Ya like music, roight? Keep ya ‘wake?”

“Ja….” Medic mumbled.

“Rioght. I’ll git us started. Uh... _ country roads _ -”

_ “Take ma homeeee! _ ” It seemed to work. Nothing like Country Roads to raise the spirit.

Sniper grinned, encouraged. Him and Medic continued in drunken ‘harmony’. “ _ To the placeeee I belonggggg!” _

“VEST VIRGINA!” Medic belted out, before Sniper could catch up. Nearly missing a wall, the drunken combo carried on.

“ _ Mountain mamaaa! Take me home! cOUNTRY ROADS! _ ”

“ _ Country roads, _ country roads…” Sniper trailed off, not remembering the rest. 

Medic started giggling, and Sniper joined in. Soon the hallway echoed with intoxicated laughter.

“Aha..Snipe’...” Medic tried to wipe a tear of laughter, but it was more a slow slap to his face. “I, I zin’ ‘m drunk.”

“Reallly? Wha, wha gave it ‘way?” Sniper chuckled.

“Singin’ ‘merican songs.” 

“Ahhh well…” Sniper patted Medics back. “Ya did swell. Snoworries.”

“Dankee. Uh, vhere’ve goin’?”

Sniper honestly didn't know. They were just ‘walking’ down the hallway. In front of them was a flight of stairs.

“Ahhh.” Sniper understood. “I’m headin’ to th’ balcon,bal,bacon, uh, our spot! Yeah!”

“Zas soo high.” Medic tried to look up and almost fell over again. 

“Agh! Steady mate. Uh. Wanna...sleep ‘ere?”

“‘Ere?”

“Yaeh, like, under th’...” Sniper trailed off, gesturing to the small alcove. Medic finally slid off his shoulder, falling to the floor with a  _ thump _ . Sniper slid down the wall next to him. “Ya...good?”

The only answer from Medic was a faint snore. Sniper drowsily watched Medic’s back rise and fall. Like the waves of an ocean...Sniper felt himself nodding off. Finally, hat slipping over his eyes, Sniper also fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nagging feeling wasn’t going away. Finishing yet another cigarette in his private room, Spy grit his teeth in frustration.  _ Fine. I guess I’ll go check on the engineer. _ It was just a short walk away, anyway. Anything to turn off Spy’s mental alarm bells.

“Engineer.” The workshop was cloaked in shadows, weakly lit by an oil lantern. In the dim glow, Engineer’s oil-splattered face looked rough, full of holes.  _ Merde... _

He looked up, goggles flashing as they caught the lantern’s glow. “Spy.”

“Why are you working in the dark?” Spy flicked the lightswitch in disdain. The room brightened, and Engineer appeared in full detail. The man was hunched over, coated with sweat and grime. His fingers oozed blood, mingling with motor oil. Tools and pieces littered the floor around him.

Engineer scowled at the bright light, and at the cause of it. “What the fuck do ya want? Did you come here just to terrorize me?”

“No. I noticed your absence at the party. I was wondering what happened to you.”

Engineer looked down at the half-constructed sentry in front of him. “Just busy working, ‘sall. Fuck off.”

Spy smiled smoothly. “It's not like you, to miss a celebration.  _ Or _ to use such language.” He strode closer, lighting a cigarette. “Tell me,  _ mon aime _ . What's wrong?”

“What's wrong is that you're smoking in my workshop. That's a huge fire hazard. Plus-” Engineer cut off. He deflated. “I recognize that smell. Medic smokes those. God, please just leave.”

“So Sniper is  _ still _ giving the doctor my cigarettes? Incroyable. Just incroyable." Spy said sarcastically.

Engineer pulled up his goggles. His grey eyes were strained and shadowed. A bloody outline of an untreated cut was under his left eye. “You...know about Sniper and Medic?” He sighed. “Well, guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your whole ‘thing’ is gettin’ information us other folks don’t have.”

Spy froze. Shifting his wrist, his blade fell into his hand. Engineer didn't notice. “‘Sniper and Medic’?” Spy's voice was dangerous. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, ya _ haven't _ heard? Medic hung out with Sniper for a week, and now they’re madly in ‘love’. Basically, Sniper came into my room, gave me  _ this! _ ” Engineer jutted a finger to his cut eye. “And stole Med from me! So maybe you can understand why I don't feel like partying right now.” Breathing heavily, Engineer gripped the side of his head in dismay with his human hand.

“ _ Merde _ .” Spy gripped his blade tight. Shock and denial raced through his head, only to be quickly replaced with bargaining. Surely, Medic didn't really love Sniper. And most surely, Sniper could  _ never _ love that loon!  _ This can be fixed. Would be fixed. Snipers made a huge mistake. He's probably just doing it to get my attention, because he can't bring himself to say to my face that he should have never left me! He's unhappy, dating Medic must be a cry for help! Because what else could it be? _

“This can be resolved.”

Engineer looked up at the Frenchman in confused anger. “Now, why on God's green fucking earth would you care?”

Spy sighed. He didn't want to do this, but… “Just as you've lost Medic, I've... _ misplaced _ Sniper. It would be beneficial for both of us” Spy looked at Engineer meaningfully. “If they were to...break up.”

Engineer smirked, despite his ragged condition. “You an’ Sniper eh? I can see it. Cute.”

Spy grit his teeth. “You better not say a word to _ anyone _ , you hear me?”

Engineer waved a mechanical hand. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. It was real brave of ya, tellin’ me...I won’t dishonour that by spilling the beans.”

“Excellent. Now...We’ve both lost someone here. I have a proposition for you.”

“What’s that?” 

Spy stuck out a hand, slim and pristine. “A partnership. Working together, we shall divide them.”

Engineer shook his head. His shoulders sagged in exhaustion. “Sorry son. I won’t go behind Med’s back like that. I just want him to be happy...an’ if he’s more happy with Sniper…” Engineer’s voice quavered. “T-then that’s how it is.”

A small sound disturbed the silence that followed the Engineer's refusal. The dry, dusty snap of a cigarette breaking in someone’s clenched fist.

“Fine.” Spy hissed, furious. “Fine! Abandon your love. But I won’t! I will get Sniper back, with or without your help!” Fuming, Spy turned to leave the room.

“Hold on there. If you’re still fixin’ to split Med an’ Sniper…” Engineer got up with a groan, wiping his hand on his pants. “I can’t help ya with whatever dirty work ya got planned. But I can talk to ya. Help you work through this emotionally. Better than breaking someone else’s relationship eh? And you can’t exactly go talk to Med. But my ears are open. So is my door. Just knock first.”

Spy answered with a raised middle finger. “Burn in hell. I’d sooner watch Medic and Sniper  _ fuck  _ then talk to you about my  _ feelings.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do they sing country roads? was country roads even out during that time? 
> 
> ssssshhh just enjoy them being silly


	3. Chapter 3

Medic woke up to the smell of dust and old wood. His head was pounding. “Ughh...I gotta stop drinking so goddamn much…” Dragging his face off the ground, he looked around. To his delight, he could make out the blurry image of an unconscious Sniper. “Guten morgen, herr Sniper. Vakey-vakey.” He gave Sniper a gentle pat. There was a faint groan. “Zhere we go. Now vhere are my glasses…?”

“Mmph…” A hand was held out towards him. In it was a hazy pair of glasses, but the bright orange betrayed them. Sniper’s face was still firmly faced downwards.

“Ah, danke love, but zhese...” Medic chuckled. “Zhese are yours, silly.”

“Mm _ m _ .” The hand shook, insistent. 

Medic smilied, a little confused. “Alright, I’ll take zhem…” As he took the sunglasses, Sniper's hand fell to the ground with a thump. It was then brought to the Aussie’s side as he started to push himself up.

Medic didn't notice the Sniper was starting to rise. He was too caught up in the now orange world. The now  _ clearer, _ orange world. “Oh! Are zhese  _ prescription _ ?”  _ I’m his doctor, vhy vasn’t I told of zhis? _

“Yep.” Sniper groaned as he stretched his long arms. “‘Course, they aint as strong as yours, I’d bet. Morning, love.”

Chuckling, Medic turned to Sniper. “Ja, zhey aren't quite as clear, but clear enough to find my own glass- what?” Medic cocked his head at Sniper who was stuck mid stretch, staring dumbfounded at the doctor.

“You, ah…” Sniper stuttered, trying to find his voice again. “You look great, Med! Like, fuck, thats...that’s a new look for you, but!  _ Damn! _ Almost hate to give ya these.” This time Sniper's hand held Medic’s real glasses. They exchanged their second pairs of eyes.

“Oh, ah…danke.” Medic giggled, a little embarrassed by the sudden praise. “Vell, I certainly don’t  _ feel  _ great. How about you?”

“Yea, feels like Scout’s been using my head as his ball. Man, where’d we end up?”

“Uhh...I think ve’re still in zhe BLU base.”

“That’s reassuring.  _ Man _ ...you, ah, got something for hangovers?”

Medic grimaced. “I’m afraid not. Unless you’re villing to respawn.” Medic got up fully, feeling the world sway a little under him. His head really fucking hurt. “Vhat say ve grab some coffee?”

“Shame. Coffee sounds great, mate. Help a fellow up?”

Medic reached a gloved hand down. Sniper took it with surprising gusto, and pulled himself into a hug. 

A little surprised by the sudden embrace, Medic felt his cheeks warm. This didn’t go unnoticed by Sniper, who stroked one fondly. “Heh. Yer so cute, hungover an’ all.”

Medic felt himself blush harder with each of Sniper's words.  _ Vell, I know one vay to shut him up. _ ..Medic’s lips found Sniper’s. He tasted like morning breath and stale beer, but Medic didn’t mind. It was  _ his _ sharp teeth he was running his tongue against,  _ his _ chapped lips…

“Whew! Good morn’ to you too!”

With a subtle lick of his own lips, Medic cheekily pushed Sniper’s slipping glasses back into place. “Awake and ready to go now?”

“You betcha. Lead the way, lord.”

“Ngk.” Medic quickly turned so that Sniper wouldn’t see his red face. “Come on...dummkopf.”

They quickly found their way to the breakroom. Sniper stopped before he opened the door. “Uh, Med, you mind if we get our coffee to go?”

“Sure. I know you don’t like eating around others.”  _ Unless it’s alcohol. Suppose that relaxes him so it doesn’t bother him as much. _

Sniper gave Medic a small smile as one of his insecurities was voiced. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“No vorries. Are you ok vith eating around me?”

“Uh, yea, I think I will be.” 

“Morning Doktor, Sniper.”

Medic turned to greet Heavy. “Oh, guten morgen Heavy. How are you?”

“Good.” Heavy rumbled. “Made good cash last night. Heavy technically owns Scout now.”

“Hey man, I keep tellin’ ya you don’t! I didn’t _ agree  _ to be used as a bet!” 

“Won you fair and square.” Despite his deadpan voice, Heavy snuck Medic a wink. The giant was messing with Scout, and was enjoying it immensely 

Fighting a grin of amusement of his own, Medic looked at Scout seriously. “I’m afraid Heavy is right. Looks like you’ll be spending your free time polishing mini guns from now on.”

“No freaking way! Goddamn it, wait till I get my hands on Soldier! He's a dead man.” Scout bristled as he cracked his tiny hands in an attempt to look threatening.

“Easy, Scout.” Medic chuckled, going to put a friendly hand on his shoulder. He stopped, however, when the boy flinched away from him, a suddenly fearful look in his eyes. He’d clearly not forgotten the last time Medic had reached towards him, slamming him into the wall in a fit of rage. “Ah...right. I’m sorry about...zhat night. I was...not in control.”

“You sure as hell weren't.” Scout muttered, looking away. His bandaged hands touched his neck in memory. The friendly mood had gone tense. 

Thankfully, Sniper broke the tension. In his hands were two steaming cups of coffee. He must have sneaked off while Medic was talking. “Mate, you ready to go?”

“Ja.” 

“Sweet. See ya around, Heavy, Scout.” Nodding at both of them in turn, he handed Medic a mug and nudged him to go.

As they walked, Medic took a sip of his coffee. It was salty. Just as he liked it. Taking another sip, just to make sure he was tasting it correctly, Medic looked at Sniper in confusion. “How did you know to use salt?”

“You like it with salt, right?”

“Vell, ja, but I don’t believe I’ve told anyone.”

Sniper chuckled, taking a sip of his own cup. “Funny story, that. I noticed one day that you put in salt ‘stead of sugar. I figured, well, he's a busy man, probably didn’t notice. ‘Cept you  _ kept  _ doing it day after day. Now, either you kept doin’ it by accident and just grew numb to it, or you liked it that way. Looks like I was right.”

“Vow. Your observation skills are most impressive.”

Sniper waved away the praise, despite looking very pleased with himself. “Aw, shucks. It’s my job after all. I only remembered cuz...it was kinda funny, the first time.”

Medic shrugged. “I suppose.”

“So...if ya don’t mind me asking, why do you like it with salt? Is there a health benefit?”

“Ah…” Medic swished the warm coffee in his mouth, tongue relishing the salty aftertaste. It set his pores alight with pleasure. “Zhe extra salt is terrible health-wise, and counterproductive vhen it comes to hydration. I probably shouldn’t be drinking it to counter a hangover.” Medic chuckled. “Basically...I like the taste. It reminds me of…” Medic trailed off, unsure how Sniper would react to this new information.

Sniper finished his sentence for him. “Blood?”

“Ja. Blood.” Medic looked away, sipping his coffee. “I vould never drink  _ real  _ blood, of course, it's just…”

“Ya, I get it. You like the flavour. That’s cool.”

“Zhat...doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope.”

“Ah...danke.”

Sniper gave him a tilted smile. “Don’t know why you're worried ‘bout freaking me out. Med, I piss in jars an’ throw em at people. Nothing more nasty than that.”

Medic pulled a face. “True. Bleh.”

Sniper mimicked him, sticking out his tongue. “Salty coffee. Bleh.”

Sniper looked so ridiculous Medic could hold back his laughter. Sniper joined in, nearly splashing his coffee on himself.

As their laughter died down, Medic was once again struck by how stunning Sniper was. The morning light gave his face a soft glow. Medic watched the light round his face, accenting the creases by his eyes as he laughed. He was not worn by the sun; he was forged by it. The same blazing sun that hardened his skin after hours on the field softened it here, drawing out how emotive,  _ expressive  _ he could be. He was beautiful. Dark brown curls lifted and fell with each breath, sun-lit dust particles tickling his nose. 

And this sun-basked being, this celestial of joy, peace, happiness...it regarded  _ Medic _ as something worth loving. As a god.

Medic had never felt so blessed.

“Med...you alright? Yer pupils are huge, mate.” The angel spoke, bringing him back down to Earth.

“Ah...ja. Pupils do zhat vhen...vhen ve look at zhings ve love.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Sniper rubbed a cheek self-consciously, a faint blush appearing. “I love you too.”

Medic beamed. 

“Med...can I, uh...can I hold your hand?”

“Ja! Ja, I’d like zhat.” Medic transferred his cooling cup of coffee to his right hand, and offered his left to Sniper. Sniper took it, closing his eyes briefly at the touch. Drawing Medic’s hand upwards, he planted a faint kiss on his blue glove. 

The sweet gesture made Medic’s medically-enhanced heart swoon. They walked, fingers clasped together, shoulders occasionally brushing. Medic didn’t know who was setting the pace, he just knew that they were walking  _ together _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all ever heard of the author Jack Heath? More specially, his Timothy Blake series?
> 
> anyway if you know, you know


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the balcony, Medic caught a faint grinding sound. Glancing at Sniper, he saw that his jaw was subtly moving. Sniper caught his eye and smiled, trying to play it cool, but Medic saw the strain in his eyes.

“Vhen’s zhe last time you've smoked? I zhink you should have one now.”

Sniper’s smile faltered. “I was tryin’ to...not have one. I want to cut down…”

“Vhat about having half of one?”

“Half?” Sniper cocked an eyebrow. “You can’t just cut ‘em in half, Med, you... _ oh _ .” At Sniper’s realization and embarrassed silence, Medic tittered. 

“Zhereee we go.”

“Aw, shush yer laughin’...it’s still morn’. I’m sleepy.” Chuckling himself, Sniper lit a cigarette and took a short hit. Exhaling slowly, he visibly relaxed. Long fingers lazily offered it to Medic. 

Medic accepted it, taking a drag himself. He liked watching the flame crawl up the ashes. It was mesmerizing.  _ Perhaps I can understand vhere Pyro is coming from.  _

“You gonna give it back, or just stare cross-eyed at it all day?”

“Oop! Sorry. Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Sniper mumbled around the cigarette as he eagerly took in more smoke. Wisps curled from his nose as he blew out slowly, savouring the taste. 

“So…” Medic leant back and lazily swirled the remaining coffee grounds in his cup. “Did you happen to grab any food?”

“Uh...no. I like to use my own supplies…”

Medic perked up. “You can cook?”

Sniper grinned, handing Medic the cigarette again. “Of course! Important skill, when yer out in the bush. Finish the dart and I’ll go show ya.”

Medic had never had rabbit for breakfast, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to it. He sniffed the air appreaticatly as Sniper carefully laid out strips of rabbit in a pan. 

“There we go. We just let these beauties warm up a bit.” Sniper sat down across from Medic at the small table. Despite its dingy outward appearance, the inside of Sniper’s van was quite clean and cozy.

“Did you catch zhe rabbit yourself?”

Sniper smiled, tipping his hat. “You betcha. If we have a free weekend, I’ll go out and round up a bunch. Clean ‘em out where the smell won’t bother anyone, and salt ‘em nice so they keep.”

“How...rugged.” Medic tilted his head. “Is hunting fun? I’ve never been.”  _ Hunting for animals, zhat is...  _

“No better thing in the world, where yer out in the middle o’ nowhere, nothing but the clothes on yer back and a gun in yer hand. Yer rifle catching the light, near distracting ya as you line up the cross hairs...then  _ bam! _ ” Sniper mimicked taking a shot. “You got breakfast, lunch,  _ and  _ dinner. Then all the little creatures, ones too small to eat, they come up and say hello. There’s a big brown owl that I’m particularly chummy with. You’ll have to meet him. I call him old Rabbit-Gut, cuz that's what he gets, but he prefers Sir Hootsalot. Pretentious bugger, he is.”

Medic chuckled. “Talks to you, does he?”

“Aw…” Sniper chuckled sheepishly. “Naw, nothing like that. I’m just guessing, based on his expressions.”

“It's nice talking to birds, isn’t it?” Medic said fondly. “I zhink I’ve told Archimedes more zhings zhan any human.”

“Ah, yeah. But Rabbit-Gut’s got new competition.” Sniper got up, flicking Medic’s ear as he checked on the cooking meat. “I got you to talk too, now.”

Medic blushed, grinning like an idiot. “Yep. I’d love to go on a hunting trip vith you! Although I fear my aim vill be atrocious.”

“You can carry the beast.” Sniper looked at Medic, eyes bright in excitement. “Are you serious about this? I would love it if you came! Spy  _ never _ would, he was always griping about how it would dirty his suit.”

“Of course! It sounds lovely, Sniper. Just the two of us, the wilderness…and whatever animals unfortunate enough to cross our path.”

“Ah, yer gonna love it.” Sniper grinned, handing him a plate of toast and cooked rabbit. “It’s really peaceful and beautiful, out there. Just the two of us…”

Medic held up his coffee in cheers. “Indeed. Thank you for breakfast!”

“Yer welcome. Dig in, while the rabbit’s still hot.”

Despite being a bit stringy, the rabbit was delicious. Medic watched Sniper wolf down his share. He liked the way Sniper ate, clearly enjoying each bite.

Sniper caught Medic’s eye, and Medic quickly looked away. He knew Sniper didn’t like other people watching him eat, for whatever reason…

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a messy eater…” Sniper rubbed some crumbs off his chin, adding to the ones around his side of the table. 

“It’s ok.” Medic reassured him. “I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Sniper quirked an eyebrow, swallowing his bite. “People always give me shit for it.”

“Ja. I zhink it’s cute.” Medic leant forward, chin resting in his hands.

“Cute?” Sniper’s eyes widened, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “Nah, yer jus’ sayin’ that to be nice…” He mumbled.

“I’m not!” Medic insisted. “I like it. It's very…” _ Primal. _ “Genuine. If I vere to cook for you, I’d know if you liked it or not right away.”

“Well, thanks.” Sniper grinned. “You cook?”

“Not at all.” Medic said, chuckling. “Although...I’m open to experimentation.”

“Oh, I know.” Sniper laughed, getting up and collecting Medic’s dirty dishes. “Say, what’s our mission today?”

“Payload.”

“ _ Another _ one- oh, piss!” Sniper broke off with a hiss of pain. The ceiling wasn't very high in the van, and in his surprise Sniper had clipped his head on a low-hanging shelf.

“Ah, Sniper, are you alright?” Medic got up hastily.

Sniper rubbed at his temple, wincing. “Yeah, yeah. Ouch. Jus’, combined with the hangover-”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Medic groaned in sympathy, still feeling the headache from his own hangover. “Here, let’s go to the lab. I have something that can help.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Archimedes greeted the pair as they walked into Medic’s lab. Holding out a hand, Medic frowned at the little bird landing on it. “Out vandering again, huh? Silly bird. It’s not safe, you should stay in your cage.”

“So, this one can pick locks?”

“I don’t _ lock _ my birdcages, heavens no. Zhis one has just figured out how to lift zhe latch.”

“Ah. And this one is…?”

“Archimedes.” Medic stroked the little bird's head. “I believe you've already met.”

“Charmed as always.” Sniper had paled somewhat at the memory.

Archimedes hopped onto Medic’s shoulders as the doctor Medic chuckled and began rummaging through his drawers. “Vhere are zhey...I keep zhem hidden due to zhier value but…”

Sniper was poking around the medi gun. He smirked. “But then you forget where you put 'em?”

“Ja.” Medic let out a hiss of frustration. The situation was rapidly turning from amusing to annoying. Finally, the clink of glass caught his attention. He turned to Sniper in triumph, holding his prize. “Here ve are! Concentrated medi-gun formula. I normally carry one on me, but I used it a bit ago and didn’t zhink to replace it. Ah...Sniper, are you alright?”

“Whha? Aha, yea mate, I’m, I’m just...bonzaaa. Whew. Yeah.”

“Sniper,  _ vhat did you do _ ?” Medic’s voice rose with concern. Sniper was clutching onto the examination table, a dazed look in his eyes. Behind him, the medi gun was humming. Medics eyes widened in realization. “Oh no. Sniper, you didn’t fire zhe medi gun directly at your face, did you?”

“Thought it would, ah, heal my head...boy this sure, uh, worked.” Sniper broke off giggling. “I’m feeling...wooo...feeling a little…”

Medic didn’t know if he should feel angry or amused. “Sniper, you dummkoft. Here, _ lie down _ .” Placing down the formula, he helped the lanky man up onto the table. His normally gangly limbs flopped as if made of rubber.

Sniper grinned up at him. His pupils were extremely dilated, so much so that Medic barely saw any iris. A faint blue glow drifted from his body, an effect of the overhealing. Sniper’s voice came in a husky whisper, eyes wide and staring. “Med...I feel... _ awesome. _ ” 

Medic sighed, and activated the restraints, strapping Sniper down. The Aussie didn't seem to notice, or care. “You’re  _ high _ , you idiot. You're a grown man, I shouldn't have to tell you to not touch zhings....”

Sniper had fallen silent. He was reaching the peak of the euphoria. That was good. Soon he would come down, and Medic could scold him properly. Tsking, Medic once more bent over his desk. Counting his vials, he noticed with confusion that one was missing. Impossible. He must have miscounted...and yet a re-check confirmed it. One vial was gone.

“Vell, zhat’s irritating.”

“Whazzup?”

“I’m missing one of my vials.”

“You mean yer, uh, health potion-y thingys?”

“Ja.”

“Ohhh...yea, don’t, uh, tell Med but...wait, you’re Med. Aha…”

“Don’t tell me vhat?” Medic glared at Sniper with rising suspicion.

“Welll....I may have, uh, borrowed, a bottle. Tasted gross.”

“You  _ drank _ it? Sniper, I swear to gods you need to treat my property with more caution! You can’t just, just, consume zhings villy-nilly!”

Sniper just chuckled in response. He was starting to come down from the high, but he was still pretty faded. 

Letting out a huff of frustration, Medic strood over to Sniper again. Archi, used to this setup, perched on the examination table edge eagerly. Medic gently shooed him away. “Sorry, my little friend. No ‘exploration’ today.” Medic could have sworn that the dove looked disappointed as he flew a bit away.

Sitting on the edge of the examination table himself, Medic looked down at Sniper. His breathing was rapidly increasing. Running his hand over Sniper’s chest, he felt the shaky heartbeat. Keeping his fingers poised, he felt the heartbeat rising and falling, rise and fall, until...it fell and stayed down. Slowed down. The buzz was finally wearing off. 

“Ah...Med, what...happened? I felt good. Like  _ really _ damn good. Oh, can you, uh, release me? Jeez, my head feels all loopy...”

Medic tapped Sniper’s chest. “You used my medi-gun without my permission.”

“Yea, I figured a quick heal wouldn’t hurt. Sorry.”

“And you took one of my concentrated medi-gun formulas.”

“Ergh. Yea.” At least Sniper had the decency to look ashamed. 

“How did you know where to look?”

“I didn’t, really. Just a guess.”

“And how did you know of it in the first place?”

“I’ve seen you use 'em before. Bloody hell mate, can’t you release me? So we can have a proper conversation?”

Medic narrowed his eyes. “You lost all right to complain when you decided to touch what wasn’t yours.”

Sniper deflated. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I really am. I wasn’t trying to...have whatever happen to me happen.”

“You got high, basically.” Medic answered Sniper’s unspoken question. “Overhealing the brain causes a short but powerful effect.”

“Oh. That’s...neat.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Sniper swallowed. “Honestly? Yeah. Yeah, it was fun.”

“Hmm.”

“Med…”

“Ja?”

“Are you mad at me?”

Medic rubbed his head. Unlike Sniper,  _ he _ still had a hangover. “Ja.  _ Yes _ , Sniper. Out of concern for you. Zhere's a lot in this lab zhat's dangerous. Zhat can hurt you, and kill you. For your own safety, bitte, promise me you von’t touch anymore of my zhings.”

“Bitte?”

“Please.”

“Oh. I promise, Med. It won’t happen again. I’m really sorry, I was just trying to help.”

Medic patted Sniper’s chest fondly. “I know. You just scared me, zhat’s all. Now, you said you  _ drank _ zhe medi-gun formula? Vhat effect did zhat have?” A notebook had materialized into Medic’s hands, and he looked at Sniper, eagar for the results.

“You...aren't supposed to drink it?”

Medic shrugged. “I never have. It’s not like a health pack on zhe battlefield. Now, obviously you're vell right now. So vhen you…” Medic trailed off, realizing something. He looked at Sniper, suddenly wary. “Vhen  _ did  _ you use it? In battle? Vhy’d you take it in zhe first place? ”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story...” Sniper tried to sit up, straining against his restraints. “So, uh...I was confronting someone. And I wasn’t sure how it would end, so I bought a health potion just in case. And I’m glad I did, the wanker punched me so hard I didn’t just see stars, I saw the whole damn _galaxy_.”

“Hm.” _Stop calling it a health potion, silly._ Medic chuckled, despite himself. “And the formula healed you?”

“Yep. More than that, it gave me a burst of energy. I think I was faster than normal too.”

“Interesting, interesting. I’ll have to seriously consider running more tests on the consumption of it.”

“Well, happy to at least help in some regard.” Sniper smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as Medic walked away, head still bent in his notes. “Hey, mate, you gonna let me go? Please?”

Medic picked up a vial and returned to Sniper. Leaning relaxed against the table, he gave a small cheers to the bound Aussie, and with a smirk downed it.

_ Interesting.  _ Medic almost instantly felt better. It was like a shot of adrenaline, but when it left, his hangover was gone.  _ How lovely. _

“Zhat’s better. Now…” Medic stroked one of Sniper’s bound arms. The small hairs lifted as Sniper involuntarily shivered. “Vhat to do vith you…”

Sniper’s eyes had widened, and when he spoke his voice was husky. “What...do you mean?”

“Vell...are you going to touch my zhings again?”

“No, I won’t. I’m really sorry Med.”

With a subtle tap of a button, Sniper was released. “Vell, zhen you’re free to go.”

Sniper got up, stretching. “Ah...great. Blimey, I thought you were gunna…”

Medic tittered. “Don’t be silly, sweet. If I vere going to cut you open, I vouldn’t have sent Archimedes away.”

“That’s...not quite what I meant.” Medic caught a glimpse of Sniper's pink face as he quickly looked away.

“O-oh.” Medic stammered, his own face reddening as he realized the implications. “Sorry…”

Sniper laughed awkwardly. “Don’t mind me, I’m just...what say we go get ready for today’s battle?”

“Ja. Ja, good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Want to further explore the…”implications”? Check out the fic ‘The Snared Rabbit” by Kale1281 ;))) It's not ‘canon’ to this story, but it's spicy)


	5. Chapter 5

“You haven’t treated your eye yet?”

The question startled Engineer, who had assumed he was the only one in the room. Turning from the sink mirror, Engineer scanned the bathroom walls.

“So...do you always hang out in the bathroom, Spy?”

Spy uncloaked, startling Engineer  _ again _ . “Non. I wished to once again repeat my offer.”

“Your offer...of a partnership?”

“Oui.”

“I already told you, no. What, you need my help that bad?” Engie turned back to the mirror, wincing as he examined the jagged line under his eye. 

Engie could see Spy’s glowering face in the mirror. “Non. It just would be more efficient, if it were to self-destruct on both ends. I have a plan for Sniper...I need only wait for the perfect time to act.”

“Mm.” Engineer hummed, rubbing tentatively at his cut with a wet rag. “Well, you sound confident.  _ Ouch _ -”

“Mon  _ Dieu _ . Have you never treated an open wound before? Bedding the medic certainly has its advantages.” Spy snatching the rag from Engineer.

Before Engineer could protest and say he had cut off his own  _ hand _ for heaven's sake, Spy was cleaning his face with his own, much cleaner cloth. The soft silk didn’t irate the wound nearly as much.

Engineer stood still as Spy worked, brain trying to comprehend what was happening.  _ Spy, being helpful? _

“There.” Spy finished, tossing the cloth at Engineer’s chest. “Least you can do is wash this for me. You know how to apply a bandage, oui?”

“Yeah. I can take it from here...Thank you, Spy.”   
  


Spy turned away, cloaking. Engineer caught his mutter. “Couldn’t stand to see you so pathetic looking.”

Engineer fingered the bloody cloth as he re-examined his cleaned cut.  _ How about that… _

\--------------------------

Days had passed since Spy had approached Engineer in the bathroom. Despite the Spy’s bold words, nothing seemed to have happened. While they weren’t blatant about it, Medic’s and Sniper’s relationship seemed to be going strong. Not that Engineer was able to talk about it with Medic. He had tried to approach the Medic, simply on friendly terms, but it was clear that Medic was avoiding him. 

Which was fair, but still hurt. More importantly, Engineer desperately wanted to warn Medic about Spy’s plans.  _ I just want Medic to be happy.  _ Engineer thought glumly, walking down the hallway. 

“Haven’t learned you fucking lesson yet, have you?”

Strong hands grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Had he not been wearing a helmet, Engie’s head would be spinning from the impact. Instead he was focused, adrenaline pumping through him. He tore out of Sniper’s grip and glared up at him.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about?”

Sniper’s eyes were livid, and that  _ fucking _ knife was in his hand again.The left side of Engie’s face began to ache at the memory. 

“You  _ know _ what I mean.” Sniper spat. “You’re trying to get close to Med.”

“I’m just trying to talk to him! Just talk, that's all!.” Engie’s voice rose in defense. “You can’t stop me from simply  _ chattin’ _ with the man, fer fuck’s sake!”

The bushman bared his teeth, involuntarily growling. “I don’t trust you. I don’t trust that you won’t try to pull some manipulation bullshit on him.”

“That's a load of bull. Look, son, I don’t want to fight with you. I’m on your side. In fact, I’m tryin’ to  _ warn _ Med.”

“Warn him about  _ what _ ?”

Engie gulped. He wanted to tell Medic, not Sniper. But it looked like it couldn’t be avoided. “Spy. He wants to break you fellows up. I’m worried about what he may be planning.”

Sniper’s eyes narrowed. “And he told you this, did he?”

“Yes. He wanted me to help, but I told him no.”

“Good on ya.” Sniper raised his blade, toothy grin wide. “So if I kill ya, that’ll send a message to him.”

Blood splattered to the ground. Time seemed to slow as Sniper slowly looked down at the two bullet holes in his chest. Then he crumpled, dead.

_ For the moment. He’ll be back, and madder than ever. Oh well. I sure as hell ain’t just gunna let him chop me up. Crazy fucker. _ With a sigh and shake of the head, Engie continued his walk down the halls, pistol back in his pocket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why are you covered in blood?”

Engie shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

Spy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “That was neither my question, nor my concern.”

“Well now, that's just hurtful.”

Rolling his eyes, Spy sighed. “Spare me the dramatics, Engineer. What happened?”

“Sniper, if ya would believe it.”

“I unfortunately would. You injured him?” Old protectiveness flared up. He didn’t like Sniper getting hurt...by other people.

Engineer raised a finger in warning. “Don’t get testy, but yeah. He came to me, fixin’ to kill me, so I had to do _ something _ . It was just a couple pistol rounds. He died quickly.”

“You shot him?” Spy’s mouth was agape, eyes boring holes into Engineer’s blood splattered goggles. “You  _ killed _ him? Engineer, if you-”

“Don’t fret, Spy. He came back. I made sure he would. Turns out we  _ can _ kill each other.”

Spy frowned. The knowledge was not reassuring...but it would be useful. “I see. And Sniper just decided to come attack you out of nowhere?”

Engineer shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “I, uh, was trying to talk with Med. Sniper musta’ noticed my advances, and didn’t take them kindly.”

_ Interesting _ . “I thought you were going to leave Medic be. You said so yourself, no? That he was happier with...the bushman.” Spy’s teeth gritted. What a horrid sentence to come from his lips.

“I am!” Engineer's voice rose in defense. “I  _ am _ leavin’ him be, letting him be with Sniper witho’ complaint. But is it so bad to want to be _ friends  _ again? I miss talkin’ with him.”

“It’s so disappointing how you give up on love so easily.”

“I’m...tryin’ to better myself. I was too much for Med, so I’m tryin’ to create boundaries, have a more healthy friendship this time. ‘Course I ain't gonna chase after him, beggin’ for his love! That did nothin’ but push him away. I see that now. Been doin’ a lot of thinking recently…”

Spy grimaced. “Too much, it would seem.”

“Ah, go to hell Spy. I don’t need ta hear this from you, an’ I sure as hell ain’t gunna follow  _ your _ advice.”

Spy felt himself bristle. “And what's so wrong with my advice?”

“Look, son, I solve practical problems. Problems solved with a wrench and bullets. I’m no good at relationships, you can go ask Med if ya need proof. Or...Daisy, my ex-wife. Even with all my faults, I can see that...that relationships are beautiful things. I’ve had my relationships broken, and I’ve always blamed  _ outside forces _ . And maybe it wasn’t always  _ them _ , maybe it was some of me.” 

Engineer paused, taking a deep breath.

“But I sure as hell ain't gonna be some  _ other _ sorry son’s ‘outside force’. It ain't fair. If they're happy, well now, that's wonderful. If they  _ ain’t. _ ..it'll fall apart on its own time. Med…once he figures out what he wants, he’ll go get it.” Engineer chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Boy, do I sure know that. Basically, gettin’ to the meat of what I’m fixin’ to say...your ‘advice’, your ideas of breaking ‘em up, it's just gonna end in pain. And I want no part in it.”

Spy stood in stony silence, staring at the Engineer with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, he spoke. “Go back to your toys,  _ little man _ . I did not ask to be lectured.”

“Ya didn’t ask, but you clearly need some sense knocked inta ya. Anywho, I’ll see ya around.”

_ You’ll see, Engineer. My plan begins tonight. Soon you will have your Medic back. And Sniper shall be mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engineer gaming
> 
> bit of a shorter chapter, sorry- don't worry, the next one will have plenty of Sniper and Medic :)


	6. Chapter 6

One.

One measly dart.

That's all he had left. Rattling around in its worn cardboard box, the sound seemed to taunt him.

Despite his efforts, his addiction had prevailed. Slowly yet steadily he'd worked through his last pack.

And now there was one left, and no viable way to get more.

_ Perhaps that's a good thing. _ Sniper thought miserably, staring at the practically empty box.  _ I’ll be forced to go cold turkey after this. _

One last smoke.

His fingers trembled as he took out the dart. His body desperately wanted it, but he didn’t want to light it. Once he started smoking it, it would eventually end. And then that would be it.

“And here I was, under the impression you were trying to quit.”

If Sniper was lucky, that would be the RED Spy’s accent. Turning, he saw he had no such fortune. His teammate and ex-boyfriend stood in the doorframe, smiling charmingly at him.

“I am. This is the last one, in fact.” Sniper raised his chin, trying to appear indifferent yet confident.

Spy was not deterred. “Oh _ really _ ?” He purred. “Guess I needn’t have bothered to get  _ these _ for you.” From a pocket in his suit he produced a jumbo-pack of cigarettes, and held them out temptingly.

“Yea. I don’t need ‘em.” Sniper’s voice wavered, despite his best efforts. He did need those darts. Quite badly in fact. If only it wasn’t  _ Spy _ that was offering them.

Quirking an eyebrow, Spy popped open the lid. Slim fingers taking one out, he made quite a show of lighting it, and taking a deep drag. “I guess I’ll just help myself then. Since  _ you  _ don’t need them.”

Sniper let out a small noise of protest. His nose twitched, trying to inhale as much second-hand smoke as he could. God, he felt  _ dirty.  _ But his cravings drove him on.

The longing in his eyes as he stared into the large box did not go unnoticed by Spy. Not in the slightest. “Ah, mon amie, surely you aren’t  _ lying _ to me?”

“Yea, well, you'd know all about lying, wouldn’t you?” Sniper muttered, trying to restrain himself.

“Well, let's try out some truths, shall we?” Spy dropped his half-smoked cigarette onto the ground and squashed it nonchalantly. 

“ _ Hey _ -” Sniper yelped involuntarily. 

“What?” Spy took out another cigarette from his box. The box that was supposed to be  _ Sniper’s _ . “I have  _ so many  _ I need to go through. You don’t mind a little waste, do you?”

“I, well, it's a bloody shame, to just-” 

“Oh, you fill me with pity, mon amie. Such a  _ weak _ man you've been reduced to. Let's play a little game, weak man. Tell me a truth, and I’ll give you a cigarette. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a  _ cunt _ game.”

“Is that a no?”

“...No. Spit it out, wanker.”

“Terrific.” Spy brought his newly-lit cigarette to his lips. “Why are you playing around with Medic?”

“We aren’t playing. It's ‘cause I love him, thank you very much. An’ yer a jealous old dog for askin’, you know.” Sniper leant back and crossed his arms. Despite his cravings, he was going to stay true to Med. Even if they weren't the answers Spy was looking for. He’d said he wanted the truth, after all. So he was  _ damn  _ well going to get it.

Spy's face pinched. He did _ not  _ like that answer. “I asked for the  _ truth _ , bushman.”

“An’ I gave it to you. Give me my bloody dart.”

“Not until I hear the truth.”

Sniper opened his arms in irritation. “What are you  _ bloody _ talking about? I gave you the fucking truth!”

“Do you really think you love Medic?” 

Sniper’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments as he spluttered in indignation. Finally, words formed. “Yes, I _do_! What is going on in that _fucking_ head of yours that you can’t understand this?”

Spy looked away and sighed. “He got you good. Of course, I shouldn’t be surprised. He is a doctor, after all. He knows how to manipulate better than anyone.”

“ _ What _ ?”

Smoke flitted past Spy’s eyes as he met Sniper’s bewildered and angry glare. “Medic’s  _ using  _ you, Sniper. I had hoped you were just using him back, but it seems...you are unaware of what's going on.”

“No. You're  _ wrong _ . You're _ bloody wrong _ ! Medic  _ loves _ me.”

“Does he? He's a psychopath, can he really love anyone? Non. He didn’t love Engineer. He just used him for  _ sex. _ You think you're any different? He's just using you for his own amusement. A twisted man like him can’t  _ love _ .”

“That's bullshit.” Sniper protested. “We  _ all _ kill people here. He's just as messed up as the _ rest o’ us.” _

“Incorrect. For you and I, it is our profession. Our craft. For him...it is a game. He's trying to  _ change _ you, Sniper. Make you just as bloodthirsty as him. And if you ask the poor RED Spy, I’d say it's been working.”

“What do you know of  _ him _ ?”

“I know you mangled his body nearly beyond recognition. I know his blood dripped into your eyes.”

“How could you…”

Spy smiled. “I’m always watching you, mon amour. I because I care about you. Unlike Medic.” He took another drag. “Besides, if he's not mad, then why would he want  _ you _ ? He's arguably a genius. Why settle for a dirty bushman who pisses in jars? You must be kidding yourself if you think Medic loves you. You’re just stupid and desperate for love again.”

“That's...but…” Sniper felt confused and reeling. He didn’t want to believe Spy. He didn’t want it to be true _. If it's all a lie...it's such a nice lie. Let me live in it _ . “If I’m just a...fucking dirty piss man, why do  _ you _ want me?”

“Maybe I have pity for lost men like you. I’m the only one who will love you. You’ll come back to me eventually, you know. So I’ll ask again: do you really think you love Medic? And, do you think Medic loves you?”

“I...don’t know.” Sniper muttered. His throat was dry, a warning sign that tears were on the way. _ I love Medic! He's a beautiful, wonderful man! And...God, I saw him cry to me. I saw him at his weakest, and...he wouldn't lie like that. He just...he has such a good heart. Unlike Spy. Spy is mean, and cruel, and he lies.  _ The thought echoed in Sniper's head, getting louder and more sure.  _ Spy lies. He lies. _ That is a fact. Had Medic ever lied to him?  _ Not that I know. Everything he's said to me, it's been honest. He's been drunk and told me he loved me. You can’t fake that.  _

_ Right? Or am I just a stupid, despeate, dirty fucking madman? Just a fucking crazed gunman. God, maybe Dad was right. Maybe Spy is right. Maybe I’m wrong. _

When Sniper finally looked up, Spy was gone. Or at least, no longer visible. At his feet was the cigarette box. Three were missing.  _ Guess he took one for the road _ . Taking his stale, old cigarette from his personal box, Sniper shakily lit it. As the end bagan to glow, he let his tears fall. 

It didn’t last as long as he would have liked. Too soon, he was just left with the stub, the end still weeping faint wisps of smoke.

\----------------

“Hello, dear. Oh, you got more cigarettes.” Medic greeted Sniper as he walked into the lab. 

“Yea.” Sniper looked away, eyes downcast. “Found an extra pack in the back of my van.”

“Lucky.” Medic tilted his head, trying to puzzle out Sniper’s deflated mood. If something bad had happened, Sniper would tell him, right? 

“Suppose so.” Sniper sat down on the examination table with a huff. He dragged his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly as they caught on snags. “I kinda wanted to quit, though.”

“Vell, you still can. Slowly reduce zhe amount you smoke.”

“Yeah...I’d like this to be my last pack.” Sniper sighed.

“A noble goal.” Medic went and sat down next to Sniper. His sagging eyes were red-rimmed, so unless Sniper had been smoking something a little stronger than nicotine…

_ He’s been crying. Vhy? _

Medic leaned on Sniper’s shoulder, nuzzling it slightly. “Is everything alright?” He murmured.

Sniper responded by kissing him on the forehead. “Yea. Just...tired.”

“Mm. Well, zhe day is almost over. You can rest now.”

“Can we...lie down in your bed?” Sniper’s bold request had both their cheeks pink. 

“Zhat sounds nice.” Medic stood up, and took Sniper’s hand. Sniper squeezed it briefly, then got up as well. 

Medic’s bed was unmade. Medic felt a brief flash of embarrassment at its untidy state. Sniper didn’t seem to notice, taking off his shoes and settling right in. Medic followed suit, taking off his lab coat as well as his shoes.

“What the bloody  _ hell _ is on your socks?” Sniper chuckled, incredulous.

“They’re sock garters.” Medic tilted his head. “You don’t wear them?”

“Hell no.” Sniper shook his head in disbelief. “So they're, what, little suspenders for your  _ socks _ ?”

“Ja. Keeps them held up-” Medic didn’t understand Sniper’s confusion and amusement as he pondered Medic’s socks. 

“Ain't that a beaut. Never seen anything so odd in my life.” Sniper reached down to poke one.

Medic flushed, giggling. “Ah, stop your ogling.”

“Say...Medic, you wouldn’t happen to be ticklish, now would you?” A sly grin crossed Sniper’s face.

Medic straightened guilty. “No, no, of course not.” He lied badly, knowing Sniper would see straight through it.

“Me thinks you are!” Sniper lunged forward, fingers ready.

“Ack!” Medic hit him with a pillow in defense, quickly sitting on his feet. “Back, foul beast!”

“‘Foul beast’?” Sniper grinned. “If  _ I  _ were a beast, I’d attack you like _ this _ -!” Sniper lunged forward, this time going for Medic’s chest. He knocked the doctor back into the pillows, wrapping him in a hug.

Medic couldn’t stop his laughter. His face was flushed with joy as Sniper held him prone. 

“And now.” Sniper purred. “The beast gets to eat.”

Using one hand to hold down Medic’s chest, Sniper leant forward and kissed Medic’s lips. He travelled slowly downwards, his kisses winding Medic’s neck. Finally, reaching Medic’s collar bone, he nipped him playfully.

“Ah!” Medic jerked in surprise, Sniper still holding him down. “Hungry little zhing, aren’t you?”

“You bet.” Sniper stuck his face in Medic’s neck, filling it more ravously with kisses and love bites.

“Ach! Ah! Sniper, zhat  _ tickles _ !” Medic squealed. 

“Knew it.” Sniper whispered in Medic’s ear before biting it softly. 

With all the flushing, Sniper on top of him, _ and  _ his clothes, Medic was beginning to swelter. One of those had to go...and Medic knew which one he’d prefer.

“The beast would have more to eat...if he were to remove my clothes.” Medic’s tone held no room for misunderstanding.

“Yeah. Yeah, he would.” Sniper looked down at Medic’s white dress shirt, and slowly began to unbutton it. “And would his prey be so kind to assist the beast as well?”

Medic chuckled, sitting up more to pull Sniper’s vest down to his elbows. The cold air tickled his chest as Sniper stripped him of his shirt. 

“Whoa!” Sniper let out a low whistle, admiring Medic’s chest. “Lookit that  _ pelt _ ! You sure you ain’t Australian?”

“Quite sure.” Medic giggled.

“Naw, you _ gotta _ be. Big burly beast  _ you _ are, hidden underneath those white coats of yours!”

Medic brought a hand to his face in embarrassment. “Aw, you flatterer. Are you going to let me see  _ yours _ ?”

“Yer gunna be disappointed.” Sniper finished stripping off his vest, then blue shirt. Underneath was yet another layer, a tight white tank top.

“Let  _ me _ .” Medic offered, placing his hands on Sniper’s hips.

“Alrighty. Just don’t go throwing me out the door when you see.” Sniper grinned, but there was genuine insecurity hidden in those eyes.  _ Silly, silly man. Looks only matter so much, to me. Besides...you’ve seen Engineer’s bod, no? He’s not exactly zhe fittest among us... _

“Deal.” Medic pulled the tank top up slowly, revealing a pale, lean stomach. Further he lifted it. It was only when the shirt was beginning to pull over Sniper’s head that Medic noticed.

Twin scars, lining his pecs. Faded with age, barely noticeable to even a doctor's eyes. Medic let go of the shirt, instead lightly stroking one.

Sniper finished undressing himself. He waited nervously as Medic explored his chest. Medic could feel his anxious heartbeat.  _ How did I not notice before? I did surgery on him, for heaven's sake… _

“Is zhis all you vere vorried about?” Medic met Sniper’s eyes with a gentle, genuine smile. “You’re still zhe handsome man zhat I’m in love vith. No faded scars vill change zhat.”

“Ah, Med-” Sniper broke off, covering his face in his hands. 

Medic leaned forward to hug Sniper. Sniper returned it, his skinny body shaking as he quietly sobbed in relief.

Suddenly, Sniper weakly laughed. “Your chest hair is scratchy.”

“Ah sorry…” Medic went to pull away, but Sniper held him tighter. 

“No, no.” He murmured. “I like it. You're warm and fuzzy...like hugging a wombat.”

Medic didn’t know what a wombat was, but he gladly stayed in the embrace.

Eventually, they were lying down. Medic carefully pulled the blankets over them, then sunk into Sniper’s chest. He kissed each scar gently. “Zhere. Your lord has blessed zhem.”

Sniper chuckled tiredly. “Knew you liked that pet name.” He teased. 

“ _ Pet name _ ? I zhought it vas a title.” Medic mock complained.

Sniper tittered, but then fell silent. Medic assumed he had fallen asleep, until his hesitant voice broke the night’s stillness.

“Med...can I tell you something?”

\------------------------------------------------

Medic looked up from the crook of Sniper's arm. “Of course, my schatz. You can tell me anything.”

“I didn’t have an extra pack of cigarettes. I got them from Spy.”

Medic sat up a little. He brought a hand to Sniper’s face, caressing his scruffy jaw. “I know.”

“You know?”

Medic shrugged. “I guessed it right away. You...vere upset. Not many zhings upset you. Don’t vorry, I’m not going to be mad zhat you _spoke_ to Spy, for heaven's sake. You needed cigarettes.”

Sniper sighed. Shame weighed down his head. “Yeah. I just felt bad, cuz...even though all we did was talk, what he said was...wasn’t good.”

“Vhat did he say?”

Sniper avoided Medic’s gaze. His next words were a mumble. “He went on about his _ ‘truths’ _ , sayin’ how I don’t  _ really _ love you, and that...he was always  _ watching _ me, and that I’ll come back to him eventually. And that I was being stupid an’ desperate, an’ that...an’ that you were just  _ using _ me…”

“Oh,  _ Sniper _ .” Medic gentle guided Sniper’s face back to his. “You know zhat's not true. I vould never use you.”

“Ya. Ya, I know. It jus’...scared me. I thought my shakes were gonna come back, an’...I don’t know. Med, sometimes, I don’t feel worthy o’ your love. So he, he prayed on that. Damned  _ snake _ .”

“I’m so sorry. Do you...believe him?”

“No.” Sniper’s voice rose, tinged with anger. “Not one goddamn bit! I  _ know _ I don’t love him. When I’m with him, I just feel bad. And when I’m with you, Med, it feels so damn good. You make me so happy, more than Spy and his bloody darts  _ ever  _ did.”

“I’m glad.” Medic rested his head once more on Sniper’s chest. “You make me zhe happiest man in zhe world. Ve are both vorthy of each other, don't you vorry. I vant  _ you _ .”

Sniper wrapped his arms around Medic, breathing in his scent deeply. Tiger grass and moss. The smell of his love, untainted by smoke or blood. 

_ We are both worthy of each other. _ Medic’s promise echoed in his heart, easing his insecurities. “I want you too.” Sniper whispered in response.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll take ‘headcanons that don’t really affect the plot but were added for very self-indulgent reasons’ for 100, Alex


End file.
